


【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（中）

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（中）

接下来的一段时间彼得几乎天天往斯塔克大楼跑，解决一堆签约和规划的问题，斯塔克员工们惊讶地发现，最近老板每天都来打卡，尽管通常都在顶层从不下来。  
他们在托尼的办公室聊演戏，聊科技，做实验，然后是无穷无尽的身体交流，特制的玻璃落地窗外是满天星辰，这是独属于两个人的伊甸园。  
电影播出后，彼得作为一个新人，受到了前所未有的关注，如同剧组所有人预料的那样成为一颗耀眼的未来之星。而此时的彼得正在拍自己主演的新电影，还要抽空应对活动和采访，忙得不可开交。托尼也在忙他的事，两个人很快聚少离多起来，倒是出了一系列的宣传活动，而对外的关系总是正式而亲切的亦师亦友，这让彼得感觉到有些痛苦，因为他发现直到现在为止，他仍然无法给他和托尼的关系找到合理的定义，或许承认自己只是一个为寻求好处而向年长一方奉献身体的新人也没那么难以接受，毕竟在这个圈子，很多无钱无势的年轻人都在这么做。但是看到越来越多喜欢上自己的人，他的粉丝，他们热情而纯洁的目光，一股深深的罪恶感就充满他的全身，他不能原谅自己辜负他们任何人。  
托尼揽着彼得肩膀，感觉到男孩的低落，在结束拍照后低声询问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是有点不舒服。”  
彼得中场休息去了洗漱间，他很想洗把脸让自己清醒一点，奈何今天多少有些上妆，镜子里穿着正装面容精致的自己简直令他难以呼吸。  
一股熟悉的香水味传了进来，还没等他回头，托尼已经从背后抱住他，亲了亲男孩的太阳穴。  
“你今天做的很棒，今天晚上结束了一起去吃饭吧。”  
彼得想拒绝，想问他到底怎么看待自己，想问他喜欢自己吗？或者斯塔克先生，我们结束吧。可是他明白他做不了这段关系的主宰者，他明白托尼是真的关爱自己，不管是出于哪种感情，彼得甚至都没想过这种感情里有爱情的成分。甚至彼得自己，他也不知道是不是真的能够爱斯塔克先生，他是他的偶像，他崇拜他敬佩他，但是毕竟，即使在发生那些事以后，他还曾经想过自己可以有喜欢的女孩子的，他才十八岁还不想负责什么。巧的是，托尼斯塔克都四十多岁了，在感情上和十八岁的彼得没有任何的分别。  
哈皮几乎从两个人上车就感觉到不对劲儿，活蹦乱跳的男孩诡异地沉默，而他的大老板似乎并没有想明白，却高傲的摆着张脸。  
“彼得，你的脸色有点白。”哈皮看着后视镜试探着问。  
没想到托尼先接过话，“不舒服的话去医院吧。”  
“我不用去医院！”彼得立刻反驳了，他看了托尼一眼，随即转过头去，“我想回家，不想去吃饭了。”  
“这里离你家要开好几个小时的车，而且现在估计有无数狗仔跟着我们，你确定要把他们带回你家？你是在耍小孩子脾气吗？”  
“我不是小孩子了！”  
“我只是想梅姨了。”  
我们这段时间都没有好好见面过，难道你不想我吗？托尼咬牙，但是他问不出这样的话。  
“听着，我不管你今天是怎么了，我们去吃饭，表现的高兴点，可能会有人偷拍，我现在是你的老板和导师，前辈的赏识很重要。然后一起回斯塔克大厦，明天一早送你去片场。”  
彼得沉默，最后两个人演戏一般吃完了一顿晚饭，驱车回到了大楼。  
彼得在影视分部是有分给员工宿舍的，只不过他几乎没去那里住过，托尼看到下了车转身往另一个方向走的男孩，几乎气得难以置信。他拉住男孩的手，粗暴的塞进车里，锁上车门。  
“你下班了。”托尼接过哈皮手里的车钥匙。  
“彼得还小，你不要难为他。”哈皮担心地看了一眼拍着车门的彼得。  
“我已经够宠他了。”  
哈皮同情地望了彼得一眼，安静地走开了。  
“不——”彼得被重新坐进车里的男人狠狠按在了后座的靠背上，粗暴地咬着他的双唇。托尼将门锁上，车钥匙随手扔进前排不知道哪个角落，车里很宽敞，本来这部车就豪华的过于招摇，托尼轻松跨过腿，骑在男孩身上，在彼得不可思议的目光中用车后座的高科技装置牢牢锁住了男孩的一只手腕。  
“帕克先生，你需要重新认识一下我，我从来不是个好脾气的人。”

彼得感觉密闭的车内仿佛生出了无数根锁链，绞紧他没一根神经，四周都被托尼的味道包围了，那种极为奢侈的香水酒精和烟草混杂在一起完全成熟的富有老男人的味道，填不满的欲望，耗不近的财富，强大的掌控力，是一个普通皇后区的少年无法抗衡的。  
倘若是几个月前的彼得，大概会乖乖顺服于偶像，甚至激动地睡不着觉。然而人多半都有点恃宠而骄的天分，彼得甚至越来越不喜欢托尼在床上的掌控力，那都是男人以前放浪形骸的生活残留下的余孽，他像个洋娃娃一样被翻来覆去地操弄，拿捏，他讨厌这种自己仿佛玩物一般的性爱，仿佛他和他那些露水姻缘的情妇没什么差别。他不断地反抗，托尼也不能轻易压制住他，这段时间彼得仿佛长大了一些，肌肤也越发弹性有力起来，抚摸起来透着能让任何中年人羡慕的青春感。  
男孩身上的衣服已经被撕扯的七零八落，发胶梳理的规规矩矩的头发也一缕缕垂了下来，脸庞红艳，这张脸天生的带着天真稚嫩，在被自己反复催熟的过程中开始隐约透出欲望和纯美杂糅的味道。托尼阴森森地想，彼得要是性爱娃娃就好了，就不会像现在这样活活像养了个儿子一般操心，想到这恼人的复杂关系，托尼竟然感到更兴奋，这让他觉得自己有点变态。  
“你不能做这样对我，我讨厌你！”彼得终于喊出了一句在平时打死都不敢讲的浑话。  
托尼果然被这句彻底激怒了，男人三两下扯下两人的裤子，然后毫不犹豫地把他的部分塞了进去，这显然有点困难，托尼用力地挺了几下，硬生生又进去了一些。  
彼得已经疼哭了，声音也没了中气，“不，你出去，这样好疼。”  
“现在知道疼了？说说你今天在闹什么脾气。”  
彼得抿着薄薄的小嘴眼神倔强地不说话。  
托尼立刻毫不留情地狠狠抽动了几下，男孩紧抿的唇舌终于忍耐不住嘶哑地叫出了声。  
“老混蛋！”  
托尼咬牙，用力捣到深处，他太知道彼得受不了什么，超过男孩承受的频率让彼得完全崩溃起来，像搁浅的鱼一样摆动，车厢深黑色的皮具和男孩衣衫不整裸露出来的白色肌肤，禁锢的手掌，让整个画面看起来色请无比。  
“停，停下！斯塔克先生！”  
托尼无情的继续折磨着男孩，直到感到衣服上被一滩粘稠沾湿，彼得在高频的刺激下射出了精，这才放缓了一些，草草结束了这场性爱。  
彼得躺在车坐上，下身已经什么衣物都没有了，上身价格高昂的西装还套着，衬衣只剩最下面两颗扣子还在，松开的部分漏出几个深深的吻痕。托尼衣衫完整，除了松开的裤子里的东西还插在男孩身体里，他松了松领带吐出口气，觉得没那么生气了，才再次开口：“我不知道你每天都在想什么。我昨天晚上出国去熬夜了一整晚做研究，刚下飞机就过来和你一起参加活动，飞机上准备的不足，吃的不合我胃口，我只是想和你一起吃顿晚饭而已。每天，我都让你们导演发消息告诉我你在片场的表现，我希望你能做的更好，成为我的骄傲。”  
彼得真想说你先把你的东西拿出去再说更合适点吧，但小孩机智地选择了闭嘴，竖起两只耳朵，认真等着挺下文。  
“我......”托尼梗了一下，摸了下车座下方，男孩饱受摧残的手腕终于被放了下来。  
“我很抱歉，托尼，不是因为你，是我自己的问题。”  
彼得眨了眨眼睛，贴在男人留出来的小胡子上亲了亲，接着是唇舌。  
“还要......”男孩温顺地低声撒娇。  
托尼换了个姿势，让彼得坐在他的身上，紧密相连的部位舍不得分开一秒。一阵紧似一阵的声音一直响了好久。

第二天一早，哈皮早早就去托尼房间里接彼得，托尼穿着睡衣，睡眼惺忪地去开门。  
“昨天的都搞定了吧。”  
“放心，不管车库还是电梯都不会留下一点痕迹。”  
托尼点点头，“让他再睡会。”  
“托尼，你想过和彼得以后怎么办吗？”哈皮看着托尼顿了一下，“我是说，你该有段稳定的关系了。”  
“稳定的关系？难道你有了？”  
哈皮干巴巴地张了张嘴巴，什么也没在说。  
“让我再想想。”托尼疲惫地回了卧室。

彼得顶着两个熊猫眼到片场的时候，化妆师哥哥扭着妖娆的身段立刻跑了过来，并对两个熊猫进行了强烈的谴责。彼得心不在焉地站在绿幕底下喝水，想着自己昨天失败的表现。  
“兄弟，你要跟他早点摊牌才是！但是你到底是怎么想的？”内德的声音还在自己耳边回响，突然一个很有磁性的声音重叠过来。  
“你要早点休息才是，看起来很累啊。”  
彼得转过头去，对方身材高大，面容英俊，看上去极为亲切可信。  
“你好彼得，我是新来的摄影师，我叫昆汀，昆汀贝克。”

戈德里克山谷的夏天已经接近尾声了，一场大雨无情地洗刷着这里的一切，冰冷的雨水像锋利的手术刀，一丝丝切断阿不思痛觉地神经。  
三天来，他几乎没有吃东西，静静坐在卧室冷漠的床板上，无数次的幻听有人敲打窗户的声音。空气开始变得稀薄，像有人慢慢收紧套在他脖子上的绳索，五脏六腑开始隐隐发痛，逐渐变得剧烈，像密密麻麻的针刺，挣扎仿佛无用，唯有死亡能让他解脱。  
阿不思痛倒在床上，双手捂着腹部，额头遍布汗珠，浸湿了红色的发丝。他想呼救，张开嘴却发不出声音。

盖勒特在纽蒙迦德的高塔上无数次地梦见阿不思来接他，他温暖的双手能给他手上的冻疮止痛，甜蜜的双唇能滋润他干涸的灵魂，在梦见他的时候，连噬咬的虫蚁都变得可爱起来。他想，他再也不会杀那么多麻瓜了，只要他来接他；也不会伤害他的任何一个学生，只要他来接他。他终于在无数次从梦里醒来中的痛苦里想起来在那个遥远的夏末，满头红发的阿不思等待他回来的绝望背影。那一天，戈德里克山谷下起了前所未有的大雨，崭新的墓碑前，阿不思仿佛被水淹没的雕塑。盖勒特是回去过的，他镌刻下了爱人的背影，然后转身，永远地逃离了他的世界。

彼得和昆汀很快成了朋友，昆汀非常的善解人意，温柔地像邻家大哥哥一样。  
“我的梦想其实是做一名导演，我想拍出最逼真的画面，那种科幻大片。”  
午夜的楼顶上凉风习习，彼得羡慕地忘了一眼昆汀，“我现在只想拍好这部戏，别的还没有想过。”  
“看你这几天心事重重的样子，是发生了什么事吗？”  
“当然，要是你不方便说的话，我没有窥探别人隐私的爱好，只是关心你。”  
“谢谢，但是我没事啦。”彼得低声拒绝道。  
正当昆汀还想问的时候，彼得的手机响了起来，彼得看了一眼屏幕，立即站了起来，接起电话，匆匆和昆汀告别之后就往楼下跑去了。  
昆汀意味深长地看了一会儿彼得背影，直到完全不见人了一会儿才离开了楼顶。  
“刚才跟谁在讲话？”托尼有些不耐烦的声音从听筒里传进彼得骨膜，男孩条件反射一般离手机远了一点。  
“没什么，一个新认识的朋友。”  
“叫什么名字？”  
“难道我连交朋友都不行吗？”彼得被托尼咄咄逼人的语气搞得有点生气。  
“当然，青少年，你的权利。”托尼转头看了一眼电子显示屏上模糊的人影，又移开了目光。  
“我已经成年了！”  
托尼仿佛看见一只河豚一般炸起来的奶团子从手机里跳出来，“哦？那证明给我看看。”  
“什么？”彼得嗅到了一丝不妙。  
“回屋把手机视频打开，我想看你脱衣服......”  
还没等托尼说完，彼得已经把手机挂断了，男孩脸色粉粉的十分好看，几步跑进自己的房间。  
今夜片场格外的安静，甚至连灯光都息影了，月光温柔地透过窗帘投进卧室。  
静悄悄的，使讲电话的声音都像外放一样。  
“你躲在被子里，我什么都看不见啊？”  
“月亮这么亮，你怎么看不见？”  
“再往下一点......”  
“！”

彼得觉得该投诉一下酒店的窗帘遮光效果真的太差了，一大早就被过于明媚的阳光叫了起来，但是不得不说，天气好人的心情会好很多。然而他怎么也没想到，昨天还在对自己耍异地流氓的人今天就站在自己面前，他甚至还想剧组把他的替身请来了。  
“怎么，几天不见，”托尼低头凑到他耳边压低声音，“老公都不认得了？”  
彼得感觉心跳都要停滞了，他多希望这句话和他脑子里一瞬间想到的意义一样，可是他怀疑这不过是斯塔克先生的一句玩笑话。  
“你都没有告诉我你要特出！”  
“想给睡衣宝宝一个惊喜嘛。”  
托尼掏出来一个小盒子，“打开看看。”  
是一条造型别具一格的男士钻石项链，闪着奇异绚丽的光。  
“这太贵重了！”  
“这是定做的，不会有人能认出同款，你带着拍戏都没问题，材料很好，还可以带着洗澡睡觉。”托尼满意地看着男孩带上，一般人很难发现，吊坠里藏着太阳能超高清摄像头，斯塔克家新的高科技，只要他想，彼得二十四小时干了什么都能看见。托尼知道这有点过火，但是他认为这都是为了彼得好。  
彼得介绍了昆汀给托尼，昆汀似乎有点紧张，躲躲闪闪的，然而托尼根本没太在意这回事，连手都没握就拉着彼得去拍戏了。  
彼得今天心情格外好，和托尼拍戏非常轻松有趣，导演都不敢给两人喊咔。他们中午还去吃了当地特色的甜点，虽然托尼表示这里的甜甜圈简直难以下咽，但是依然吃光了男孩亲手递过来的并顺便舔了舔男孩的手指。彼得紧张的四处观看，生怕有人看见这一幕。但好像并没有人看见，时不时有几个路人跑过来找两人合照，吃过之后他们回片场散步走了一段，之后彼得在剧组特地准备的靠椅上睡着了，醒来的时候，身上披着托尼的外套，但是却没有看见他的人。  
昆汀走了过来递给彼得一瓶水，“醒了，喝点水吧。”他看见男孩一直四处张望，指了指不远处一个方向，“他在那。”  
看着剧组里饰演特工的美艳女模亲热地挽着托尼的胳膊，彼得感觉心堵了一下。  
“斯塔克先生还是和以前一样风流啊，不过M小姐好像和他曾经交往过两个月呢，这已经是很难得的一位了。”昆汀感叹着，似乎一点也没察觉男孩的沉默。  
“要是我也很难拒绝，你知道，女人主动的嘛，何况还那么美。不过他这个年纪，该考虑生下一个继承人了吧。”  
彼得紧紧捏了捏手里的水瓶。  
“不过，我还是觉得彼得更可爱。你要当心啊！”  
“什么？”彼得不懂的问。  
“像他们这种有钱大佬，最爱潜规则年纪小的新演员了吧，既不用担心负责任，也没什么后顾之忧，给介绍点资源就能打发掉。比那些爱到处蹦跶的嫩模要强多了。”  
彼得一瞬间像被戳破了最羞耻的秘密，既难堪又心痛。

托尼的目光越过烦人的女明星向这边看过来，彼得好像很失落的样子，而那个叫做昆汀的男人正抚摸着他棕色的小软毛，甚至，从某个角度看，两个人贴的尤其近，像有一个安慰的吻。看起来极为亲密的动作令他狠狠的不适了一下。  
彼得还太小，这是他一直左右不决的最大原因，年轻人的感情来的快去的也快，像把握不住的浮云，他的人生还太长，漫漫长路上到处都是五光十色的蝴蝶，连托尼斯塔克都没有把握能把它们都赶走。他的担心越强烈，越让他裹足不前，害怕这种强烈的感情有一天会给他本来就千疮百孔的生活带来毁灭性的打击。有时候他甚至希望自己回到二十多岁，那时候的他能毫无顾忌理所当然地霸占小孩每天的二十四小时，整日整夜地将自己的气息注入他的身体和灵魂。  
这天夜里，彼得表现的尤为主动，令托尼很吃惊，男孩坐在他身上，吃力地吞吐他的欲望，脆弱的脖颈扬起一个好看的弧度，甚至虔诚地吻遍老男人的全身。而托尼只是在最初地吃惊后冷漠地看着他所做的一切，彼得急于证明自己可以做的更好，比任何其他女人也好男人也好。  
“求求你！不要别人！你有我就够了。”男孩在心里默念。  
然而彼得的热情在托尼眼里却成了完全相反的意义，如此反常的行为像某种心里有鬼的讨好，他的嫉妒已经快要冲破了理智，甚至开始嫉妒男孩的年轻漂亮，他单纯无邪的样子是过于甜蜜的万恶之源，诱惑着肮脏的生物来玷污腐坏。  
“这样就受不了了吗？”托尼看着男孩累地不停喘息，毫无怜惜地拉扯住男孩的头发令他抬起头来，“我的大吗？是不是别人的更大？你能吃得下吗？”  
彼得茫然地看着他，雾气在眼底聚集，巨大的羞耻再次令他心痛起来，不被重视，像一个玩偶一样的待遇。  
他想说“只有你啊！”，可是他说不出来，只是不争气地睁大双眼，好不让越来越满的泪水流出来。这在托尼看来简直像是默认，托尼的大眼睛狠狠地眯了起来。他按下彼得的身子，翻身狠狠压在男孩的背上，扣紧他的双手，另一只手按住床头，恶狠狠地将自己的凶器插了进去，这一下尤其地深，彼得感觉自己的五脏六腑都要被顶出来了，他害怕的尖叫，想要挣脱双手去握枕头，却被死死扣住，他从不知道托尼的力气能这么大。  
彼得的头顶着床头，强烈的压迫令男孩的额头都疼起来，双手背在背后，全身没有着力点地被压着干。托尼维持着高频率的抽插，类似于雄性动物强制与雌性动物交配的耻辱动作令彼得全身都泛红起来。他不知道过了多久，当他咬着的枕头被泪水口水湿成一片的时候，男人在他体内完成了两次高强度的射精，什么都来不及反应。已经被翻过身来，然后，一个带着浓重的腥气事物没有任何预告地插进了他的喉咙，男孩含混不清地拒绝着，摇着头推着托尼的腿根，然而根本于事无补，没有人能懂得彼得心里此时强大的被羞辱感，在这种情况下被迫做口交，跟被强奸几乎没有区别。  
托尼干的很深，彼得几次都差点呕出来，然而口腔立刻又被塞满，男孩的眼睛从哀求到控诉，直到甚至隐隐流露出一丝厌恶，男人才从巨大的情绪失控里清醒过来，一瞬间一泄如注，甚至来不及拔出来，乳白色从彼得嘴角留下来，润湿了男孩的胸膛，甚至有些因为拔出溅到了他的脸庞、睫毛和头发上，男孩彻底像个性爱娃娃般呆滞地看着自己。然后巨大的情绪铺天盖地而来，年轻的力气开始恢复，他一把推开托尼，光着身子就往门外跑去。  
托尼不敢相信这样子的男孩被人看到会怎么样，恐怕自己就得先发疯，他迅速地拦腰抱起男孩。  
“你放开！”彼得像个暴怒的小狮子，托尼被狠狠地挠了几下。  
“冷静一下，我们谈谈好吗？”  
“没有什么好谈的，我们结束了！”  
托尼的心脏仿佛被棍子狠狠敲了一下，“不要说气话。”  
“斯塔克先生，难道你还不懂吗？”彼得忽然停下动作，悲伤地看着他，“我喜欢你啊！”  
“听着孩子，我也喜欢你。”托尼不知道说什么好，这绝对不是个表白的好场景。  
彼得只是摇了摇头，“我喜欢你，不是崇拜的那种，因为我喜欢你，所以我再也忍受不了你那些乱七八糟的过去，再也忍受不了你傲慢随意的态度，再也不想做这种见不得人的事，因为这开始就是错的！”  
“我也喜欢你，我们可以......”托尼忙着解释。  
“我不相信！你喜欢过的人太多了，我不想和他们一个结局。”  
“谁跟你说我喜欢过很多人，那个什么贝壳吗？”  
“总之，我们分手了，我要离开你，随便你怎么办，不让我演戏也好，不让我上学也好，我不在乎，我再也不要喜欢你了！”  
托尼简直要被气笑了，同时为自己的愚蠢而想哭，男孩已经挣脱开他冲到门边。  
“你不能这么出去。”托尼怒吼。  
“你说的对。”彼得从衣架上随手拉下件外套，然后打开门将男人和外套一起扔了出去......

“哦，你这个形象要是被狗仔拍到将是明天的爆炸新闻。”哈皮一脸冷漠地看着老板狼狈地坐在沙发上，下身只披着一条黑色外套。  
“我实在不懂现在年轻人的脑回路。”托尼叹气。  
“那是，你都快五十了，年龄当人家老爸都绰绰有余。”  
“我的身体还很好！外形也保养的不错！我能为他铺好以后的一切，这有什么不好吗？为什么所有人都要拿我们的年龄差距做文章！”  
“很好，你终于看到最近的娱乐新闻了。我想你应该关注一下，是谁对媒体传的谣言，毕竟你们的新戏马上要上映了，这个时候传出这种绯闻恐怕......”  
“凭什么，彼得本来就是我的！这就不是谣言。”  
“就是因为是真的，所以这件事的杀伤力更大，尤其对彼得而言。他是个单纯的孩子，你忍心看他面对那么多恶意的猜测和辱骂？”

彼得断断续续地把事情经过讲给内德听，内德被震惊地大半夜坐直了上半身。  
“所以，你是说你喜欢他，然后他也喜欢你，然后你把他赶了出去？”  
“只有我喜欢他，我确定了，我爱上斯塔克先生了，然而他只是想睡我而已，他根本不可能爱我。”彼得委屈地口气半夜透过电话线传过来特别有杀伤力，内德几乎一下子就和他统一战线了，然而他还是觉得有些不对劲儿。  
“对了，彼得，你最近没有上网吧？”内德有点忧虑地问。  
“每天拍戏都很忙，这两天还有斯塔克先生，我没有顾得上，怎么了？”  
“啊，没什么没什么......”

彼得的拍摄没有几天就结束了，这几天相当忙碌，他顾不上想任何东西，每天都在疲惫中入睡。等到结束的那天，一股巨大的失落感才突然砸向他整个人，他跟斯塔克先生结束了，以后要自己面对演艺之路，甚至那个人，那天什么话都没有留给自己就离开了，之后再也没有联系自己。  
无论怎么告诉自己不要在意这件事，都克制不住越来越鼻酸的感觉，大颗的眼泪砸在自己的剧本上，上面还有那个人的名字。彼得握住托尼送的项链，心里想着这个怎么也不会还回去了，就当做是报偿好了，毕竟那个人欺负了他那么多次。电话响了起来，彼得看到内德的名字闪烁着。‘  
“老天爷，彼得，你听我说，你现在赶紧离开片场，到梅那里躲一阵吧！你跟托尼斯塔克的事刚不久被曝光了，哥们你太火了，现在网上都这个消息！记者肯定马上去找你的！”  
彼得愣了一阵，手忙脚乱地打开了自己的社交账号，消息提醒成倍成倍地累积，他的手机震地差点脱手。彼得感觉自己的眼睛因为刚才的眼泪有点模糊，但还是看见了满屏的恶语相向。多数都是攻击他本人的，还有失望透顶的粉丝。  
头条上挂着巨大的丑闻、性交易等字眼，上面是几张他的脸尤为清晰的深吻照，是在片场那天散步时，托尼将自己堵在公园庇荫处偷偷做的事，还有一张就是托尼衣衫不整地从自己房间出来的照片。评论彼得根本不敢细看，污言秽语自不必说，多数人忌惮斯塔克集团的实力，更对托尼的私生活习以为常，而将炮火集中在自己身上。  
“原来单纯的样子都是装出来的！”“太失望了，以前真是眼瞎，看到彼得帕克就想吐。”“本来还以为真是互相尊重的师生呢难怪得到那么多提拔。”“才十八就不知道跟过几个业内呢，居然还能爬上托尼斯塔克的床。”......  
彼得刚想给托尼打电话，经纪人就跑了进来，“彼得，糟了！这次躲不过去了，外面全都是记者！我联系不上斯塔克先生，可能人家根本不想管这事！现在没有办法了，过会他们冲进来，你全都否认掉，就说照片是P的，我会再想想别的办法。”  
彼得头脑不大清醒地点了点头，在见到乌黑的人潮时，情况变得更糟，像梦游一般的感觉，嘈杂的声音，恶意的质问，洪水一般冲进他本来简单的小世界，人们像盯着腐肉地苍蝇一般看着他，一方面瞧不起，一方面激动不已。他除了说“不”和摇头几乎没有反抗之力。  
更可怜的是除了片场的几个安保和经纪人，几乎没有人能帮助他，彼得觉得额头一湿，棕色的苦味咖啡水从额头浇遍全脸，男孩狼狈地看向沸腾的人群，伸手抹掉眼睛上的咖啡。  
“我们已经分手了！大不了我以后再也不演戏了！请停手吧！”  
人群暂时安静了一阵，接着像炸锅一般再次响起来，彼得扶起被推倒在地的经纪人。  
“你疯了，你怎么能承认呢？”经纪人痛心疾首。  
“对不起，都是我的错。”彼得转身，开始往酒店楼上跑，人群立刻冲破了保安追了上来，彼得感觉一只有力的大手拉住自己转了个方向，直到进到不知哪个房间，才看清是昆汀贝克。  
“贝克先生！”  
“你的事，我真的是非常意外。”  
“抱歉，但这是我和斯塔克先生的事，我也不想......”  
“什么也不要说了，你现在打算怎么办？”  
“我想回梅姨那。”彼得看着手机上第三次给托尼斯塔克的电话无人接听，觉得心脏像被冰块堵塞了一般。  
“你忍心让她担心你吗？”  
“不如暂时去我那躲一躲吧，我单身汉一个，而且很少有人知道我住在哪？”  
“不，这怎么好意思麻烦您。”  
“不麻烦，你是个好孩子，彼得。”  
“谢谢你。”彼得感激道。  
半夜的时候，不少记者都已经走了，但仍然有好几个坚守在酒店门口，昆汀将彼得伪装了一下，直接到地下车库，甩开了几个想跟上来的狗仔飞一般开出了片场。  
彼得望着车外一排排一闪而过的路灯，感到被全世界抛弃一般地无力，爱情没了，事业也完了，人们都讨厌他。  
彼得又掏出胸口的项链，默念着托尼的名字，好想他，好想斯塔克先生在身边，哪怕骂自己也好，或者他想怎么做/爱都行，怎么被他欺负都可以，可是你怎么能不要我呢？怎么能这样都不出现？对自己的宠爱都是骗人的吗？又开始有想哭的冲动，彼得赶紧揉了揉眼睛。  
“累了就喝口水吧，这种情况是很难受，但是以后也不是非做演员不可是吧，你那么聪明，做什么都会变好的。”昆汀递了瓶水过来。  
彼得道了谢，点了点头，喝了一口，“以后大概只能搬家了，难为梅姨为了我做了那么多......”  
“要我看，托尼斯塔克才是罪魁祸首，而且这样都不想承担一丝责任地走掉了，真是斯塔克家的作风呢！”  
“你......”  
彼得觉得头开始发晕，眼前都是重影，昆汀的声音模糊不清。倒下的那一刻，他看见昆汀贝克嘴角扭曲地笑了一下。


End file.
